


Birthday Tears

by LilyMJFae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Family, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Queenie can't bring herself to celebrate her birthday after the loss of her parents. But Tina still wants to do something for her.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein
Kudos: 4
Collections: Queenie's Birthday 2020 #QueenieBday2020





	Birthday Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers. Long time no post. I just had to do something for my favorite girl's birthday though. Though it's not necessarily a "happy" birthday, Happy birthday to the one and only Queenie Goldstein. And here's hoping the future holds some good for her.

The first few hours of being awake on her birthday, Queenie had sobbed. Her eyes were red and puffy. She’d woken in the early hours of the morning, seeing the familiar room of Ilvermorny and remembered what had happened just before the christmas break started. Most of the children hadn’t returned from the winter break. But she and Tina had no where else to go. Not after they’d lost everyone to Dragon Pox. She had begun crying when she realized she’d never see any of them again. When she realized her mother wouldn’t wake her gently on her birthday with promise of treats for breakfast. No more of her father scooping her up in his arms and declaring her the “queen” for the day. And she’d only sobbed harder, as she thought of all the things she’d no longer have with her family. Not even one more moment.

When she finally stopped crying. She felt empty. Devoid of anything. She didn’t want to celebrate her birthday. She didn’t want to celebrate anything ever again. She hadn’t celebrated Hanukah. But she made her way out of the Puckwudgie dormitory and started to head towards the great hall. She was glad the school was mostly void of life. She didn’t want to be near people. She didn’t want to deal with them. She was dreading everyone coming back and talking about their families. She envied them. And she hated them for having what had been taken from her.

She had been so involved in her bitter thoughts that she didn’t notice the footsteps coming up behind her, before hands covered her eyes. She started to let out a scream before she heard the familiar voice.

“It’s just me, Queenie,” Tina reassured. “I wanted to surprise you. Happy birthday.”

Queenie twisted out of her sister’s grasp, pushing her hands away. “I don’t want to celebrate my birthday,” she insisted. “I don’t want to celebrate anything ever again.”

Tina frowned at her sister, seeing the clear signs that the girl had clearly been crying. “Queenie, we still got each other.”

Queenie shook her head. “I don’t feel like celebrating my birthday, Teenie. I don’t wanna.”

Tina understood. Neither had felt like celebrating anything. Not the new year, not any holiday. But Teenie did want to celebrate her sister. She felt it was part of taking care of her, and protecting her, just like she’d promised to.

“Queen, will you at least come with me?” she asked quietly. “Please.”

Queenie’s arms were crossed, and she looked crossly at her sister for a moment before relenting. “Alright, fine. But no more birthday talk. I don’t have one anymore.”

“Okay.” She still covered her sister’s eyes, leading her to the great hall. 

“I hope...I hope you like it,” Teenie said as they entered. She waited a moment before removing her hands from her sister’s eyes. 

Queenie blinked, looking at the small part of the table where they’d been sitting since returning after their family had been buried. Plates with all the various sweets and treats that her parents would make for special occasions. And once again, the tears began to prick at her eyes. She thought she’d cried herself dry, and it appeared she hadn’t.

“I asked for help. I just wanted you to still have something like what we had before. I’m sorry it can’t be with Ma and Pa. But I wanted to do something for you.”

A sob broke out, and the blonde turned, wrapping her arms around her sister, her entire body shaking. She was bawling again. Ugly crying, loud and violently shaking. Tina wrapped her arms around her sister, tears of her own coming out. Crying with her sister too, knowing that it was because they both missed their parents. The wounds were still fresh. But they had each other. And as long as Tina had anything to say about it, they always would.

They stayed like that for a while, until Queenie’s sobs calmed from frequent violent tremors to the occasional rattle. 

“Come on Queen,” she urged gently. “Let’s eat something. And then go find a way to entertain ourselves.” She took her little sister’s hand, leading her over to the table and sitting down.

The girls ate, and cried, but still Tina noticed the small smile on Queenie’s lips. She was glad to have made her sister smile, if only for a brief moment. 

_ Happy Birthday, Queenie _ . 

Queenie looked up, almost upset again, but confused when she’d seen that Tina’s face was stuffed a bit with food and she couldn’t have said those words.

* * *

* * *

Queenie woke up, looking around her. Tears threatened her eyes, but she forced them away. She sat up, looking around the small room. The curtains were wide open, revealing the beautiful mountain landscape. She sighed softly, frowning. 

She remembered waking quite alone once before. No family save for Tina left. 

But this time, she would not have Tina waiting to surprise her. 

She’d left that life behind.

She was now at Nurmengard.

Alone.

Well, not quite. Her hand came to rest on the small bump she had, and she looked down.

“Happy birthday to me,” she whispered quietly. “But I think we’ll try to keep that just between you and me, okay?”

And then she dressed for the day. As if it were any other day. Because in this new life where she had no one but herself as family, it was just another day. January 6th, could hold no more significance to her.


End file.
